Frozen Hearts Don't Bleed
by Cee Marie
Summary: A stolen relic. Prince of ice and tears. Betrayer who was betrayed. Silvertongue. King of nothing. Broken and bleeding. Prince of lies. True power at its weakest. A child of pain. Vengeful. A consuming flame. A monster. A saint. A crocked path. Scared. A crownless prince. A shadow. Nothing. Everything. Loki. Odinson. Laufeyson. Fatherless. Loki. Just Loki...
1. Introduction

'_Now, younglings, listen to me. I call you young, for no matter your age, I am older still. I am one of the immortals, of those your ancestors called gods. But we are no gods. We may seem higher than you, but in truth, many of us are lower. That is why I tell you this tale, that is what this story is all about. I apologize, for I do not fully understand your race, but I try my best. For we age much differently than you, we live much different lives, but I shall try to make it relatable._

_Now listen, and I shall let the tale begin...'_

_This story happened a long time ago in a place very far away... ...It is already over... ...Nothing can be done to change it... ...It is a story of love and loss... ...of brotherhood and betrayal... ...courage and sacrifice... ...and the death of dreams... _

_...It is a story of the blurred line between our best and our worst... _

_...Though this story happened so far away and so long ago... ...it is still happening... ...here and now... ...It is happening as you read these words... _

_...This is the beginning of the end..._

_...brace yourself for Ragnarök..._


	2. So It Begins

Bitter cold sliced through Midgard, the realm of man. Winter was coming early. Much too early to be natural. The village began to prepare for the worst. But what would befall them was beyond anything earth had ever seen.

And so the winter came.

Dreaded winter fell upon midgard, and with her came her children of ice. So came the Jotunheimr. Man bowed beneath them. Giants of blue and red marched to Midgard.

But man was not alone.

And so came the light.

The light of Asgard.

Deep in the land of giants and ice grew out a great spire of frozen rock. The pride of Jotunheim, their grand palace. And grand it was. Crafter of snow and ice, a fierce beauty.

Such places were abundant. Spires and towers and buttresses made of frost. Cathedrals of frozen glass.

Jotunheim was haunting and beautiful and fierce, like the children she grew.

Deep inside the palace a new life came to be. The queen had just given birth. Laufey's first born. But joy was replaced by fear. The baby was so tiny. He could fit in the palm of his mother's hand. But still they loved him.

"He is so tiny." Said Laufey, staring down at his young son, wrapped in soft pelts.

"He will grow. All children do. He was born early, that is all." Replied his mother, Farbauti. She cradled the child in her arms. Soft white fur brushed his blue cheeks. His small lips parted as he slept. No teeth, not yet. Thin curls of black hair fell over his eyes. It was already so long.

"Tomorrow he'll be marked. It will be know he is a prince of Jotunheim." Said Laufey. A small smile touched his lips as the babe stirred.

His small eyes opened and focused on his father. Shimmering red, but near the pupil was a small hint of green.

His mother nuzzled him.

"A fine prince he will make."

"Yes," whispered Laufey, "A fine prince indeed."

Elsewhere another prince was born. This with sun-kissed blonde hair and blue eyes like a falling star. His parents gazed down at their new son. The queen, beautiful, hair like her son's. His father, tall and proud. This was Thor, prince of Asgard and heir to the throne.

Not long after, war came. After the jotun invaded Midgard, the aesir came. Blood pooled on the frozen ground. The death was great. Hel feasted.

But Asgard proved stronger. Reinforcements came, and the Jotun were pushed back to their own world. There the fighting continued.

The land began to crumble from war. Both sides began to weaken.

Still came death.

A jotun woman ran through the ice. Sounds of war followed her. The skied lit up with fire. Her many wounds burned but her heart burned more. She had to find safety. Long black tresses flew behind her as she ran.

Before her was a great arch, the entrance to the temple. Here they remembered their dead. But her thoughts were only on the living, or those she hoped were alive.

Behind her came soldiers. They were chasing her.

She ran on, through halls and up stairs. Finally, she came to the top of the temple. There she rested, but only for a moment.

To a corner she ran. She dug out a small hole of ice, no larger than her foot.

She held a bundle to her chest. The it wiggled.

"Shhh." She whispered and laid the bundle in the hole.

It squirmed again. A little blue hand reached out for her. Tears began to run down her face.

"Shhh, my child. Everything will be alright. Mommy will be back soon. Just be quite."

She stroked his little face. White scars patterned his forehead. The mark of who he was, of who he would become. Laufey's son.

Footsteps.

She turned. The soldiers were coming up the stairs. She leapt to her feet and ran out. Ice bristled from her arms to form a sword. She let out a battle cry and charged. She would protect her child at all costs.

And she was gone.

The child was left alone, for his mother, the queen, was dead.

Asgard had won. All became still. Laufey was defeated. Odin was victorious. But a price was payed. So many lay dead or dying. Odin himself had suffered great wounds. The wife of Laufey had taken his eye, but one of his generals had taken her life. All that was left was a bloody socket.

Jotunheim lay in ruins. Somehow fire burned in the ice.

Soldiers entered the palace. Inside they took the Casket of Ancient Winters, the source of the jotun's power.

But Odin was elsewhere. He traveled alone to the temple. Making his way to the top, he saw dozens of dead aesir. At the top of the stairs was a dead giantess. He recognized her, Farbauti, the queen of Jotunheim. She had been felled by a sword to the chest. She lay on her side, eyes closed, almost peaceful, except for the blood pooled around her. Her long black hair was braided with a crown of ice.

She was dressed in armor, mail made of ice and stone. Odin had to admit, she was deadly but beautiful, something he would never say out loud.

A sound caught his attention. It was the sound of a baby. He walked farther into the temple, following the sound. The room seemed empty. But no, in one corner was a flash of movement. A wave of a little blue arm.

Odin came closer, cautious. Wrapped in animal pelts was a tiny blue baby, only a few days old. Odin knelt next to him.

The child was crying, arms waving and kicking its legs.

It's hungry, thought Odin. The thought surprised him a bit.

Looking at the markings an the child's head he realized this was no ordinary frost giant. This was the son of Laufey.

Odin recoiled.

The child stopped crying. He gazed up at Odin, red eyes wide. This child was innocent. He did not hold the sins of his parents.

Carefully, Odin picked up the baby. It was small, the size of his own son.

He gently rubbed the child's head, whispering out magic as he did.

The infant's blue skin paled to a soft pink. His eyes turned from scarlet to green.

An idea began to form in Odin's head. A plan to prevent a war like this from ever happening again.

And so The Aesir returned to Asgard, Odin atop his steed, Sleipnir, the baby cradled in his arms.

The aesir had left many hours before, but Jotunheim was still spazzing in death throes.

As the casket moved farther and farther away, more of Jotunheim fell off into deep space.

Laufey, still bleeding from gashes on his chest, ran as fast he could to the temple.

The halls were stained with blood, but the bodies had long been removed, except for one.

He entered the top floor, and he fell to his knees.

His shaking hand reached out for the body of his wife. Tears began to run down his face. The red of his eyes shimmered.

He grasped her hand in his and wept.

He stayed like that for a long time. Finally he looked up. Off in one corner was a little crevice in the ice. A bed of furs lay in it, covered in dry blood.

Laufey's heart clenched.

His wife, his son, his kingdom, destroyed.

He yelled his fury at the sky. The sound of it shattered the glass of the dying realm.

Slowly the bifrost stopped spinning. Heimdal gave Odin an odd look. Then his gaze fell on the saddle bag attached to Sleipnir. Though the bag was still, Heimdal could feel a life inside it.

Painfully, the army made their way back home, Heimdal's eyes following them.

For the first time, he felt a tinge of doubt for his king's decisions.

Frigga gasped when Odin walked through her door. Battered an bruised, a patch over his right eye.

She ran to him and held him in a soft embrace.

"I missed you my love."

"As did I."

She kissed him gently on the cheek.

He stepped back. In his arms he held a small bundle.

"Frigga, I believe we have a new family member."

Confusion filled her face.

Carefully, Odin unwrapped the bundle, and revealed a baby.

Frigga gasped.

Her hand reached out and stroked the child's face.

"Odin?"

The king sighed.

"It is complicated. Come sit, and I will explain."

Frigga took the child and the two sat down on the bed.

Odin began the story.

Frigga creased the baby's cheek.

"So, you wish him to someday become the king of Jotunheim?"

Odin nodded.

"Then he should know who he is."

"No, you know we can't tell him. Not until he is mature."

The baby wriggled.

"Shhh. It's ok."

She looked up at Odin and smiled.

"What should we name him?"

"I haven't the slightest idea."

Frigga thought for a while.

"What of... Loki?"

Odin gazed down at his new son.

"That sounds perfect."

Frigga stood up.

"Well then, Loki, let's go see your brother."


	3. The Two Sons

It was a very special day. It was the day Thor and Loki were presented to all the realms. Odin had not one, but heirs. Asgard was overjoyed.

The sun shown bright over the golden realm. Everything seemed perfect.

The citizens had know Frigga was pregnant, but they had no idea she had bore twins.

Thor was presented as the eldest, making him the crown prince and next in line for the throne. Loki was said to have been second born, but only by a short while.

They were a few months old on the day they were shown the the world.

Many said they were like day and night, Thor with his golden hair and blue eyes, Loki so pale with raven hair and an emerald gaze.

But Asgard hardly cared.

The entire throne room yard was full, filled with tens of thousands of aesir.

It was a grand occasion, and aesir loved any reason to feast and party.

The entire realm was a buzz with talk of the princes.

Asgard was full of hope and joy that day.

Those feeling weren't shared elsewhere though.

When Laufey heard Odin had a son, he was outraged. What gave Odin the right to have a son when he murdered Laufey's own? His anger grew when he hear Odin had twin boys.

On that day, Laufey swore he would see to it that Odin would be stripped of his kingdom, stripped of his wife, and stripped of his sons, just as Laufey had been.

"You can do it Thor. Come to mommy."

The queen's eldest took a shaky step toward her. Then another. His arms reached out to her, but his legs weren't quite strong enough. He fell to his bottom. Thor smiled at her, undeterred, only four teeth in his little mouth.

Frigga laughed.

To her left Loki sat, just watching them. Already, he seemed much more thoughtful than Thor.

Frigga picked him up and snuggled him in her lap. Thor, not to be left out, crawled to his mother and pulled on her skirt. She picked him up too, her two sons in a loving embrace.

"What colour Loki?" Asked Frigga, holding up a green piece of fabric from her sowing set.

"Bue."

Frigga shook her head.

"No Loki, green."

She set down the piece and picked up another, this orange.

"What colour?"

"Bue."

Frigga sighed. Thor had already learned his colours, why was Loki having so much trouble?

She picked up another fabric, this one blue.

"Bue!" Loki cried out, excited.

"Yes Loki, it is blue."

Loki sat in his mother's lap as she read to him. He looked to be four or five in age. Oddly, he loved stories of exploration and science, whereas Thor insisted on adventures, if at all.

Slowly, he began reading out the next sentence. He still struggled with his colours, but already he could read and write.

He never ceased to amaze her.

"So he and his crew set sail for the..."

"The island."

Loki nodded. "The island."

Frigga tussled his raven hair.

Her Loki.

Loki sat in the library. He had learned to read in half the time as other children.

He had a book in his lap, as usual. This one was nearly a five hundred paged novel. Few Asgardians ever read. But Loki did, just another way he was so different.

He was a fast reader. He could probably finish this book by tomorrow afternoon.

The library was always peaceful, and smelled of books. Loki loved the smell of books.

It was his own secret place.

Other than the occasional maid, no one was ever in the library.

Whenever Loki was in the library he had the curtains drawn closed. He enjoyed reading in the dark, or near dark.

He could see extremely well in dim light. He could see things no one else could.

Everyday, it seemed he grew more alien from his fellow Asgardians. His sight only added to it.

Loki told himself he didn't care, that it didn't matter that he was different.

But in truth, it did matter.

It mattered a lot.


	4. The Trickster

Thor was running around like a lunatic. Loki sat on the ground, a book in his lap, watching him.

Their father's hound Jomar chased after him, yapping like crazy.

The dog plowed into Thor's chest and the two fell to the ground. Jomar jumped up and grabbed Thor's tunic in his mouth. A deep growl came from his throat as he began to pull.

Thor laughed and tore his shirt from Jomar's mouth.

Loki rolled his eyes and got up.

He was going to the stables.

Thor saw horses only as transportation, a means of charging into battle. Loki saw them as something more.

He stopped at the first stall and rubbed the horse's nose. It was soft and leathery.

Loki smiled. The stable was always peaceful, and he loved its smell.

The horse gave a whinny as he pulled back his hand.

He turned and sat down on a barrel and took out his book.

Finally, away from Thor.


	5. It Burns In Me

Loki sat in the library reading. Sun filtered through the windows. The room was huge. The marble floors reflected the light, making it seem brighter than it was. Tall walls held an arched ceiling. Thousands of books filled the shelves. There were three stories to the library. Sofas were in every corner. It was a comfortable, quite place. Just how Loki liked it.

He looked to be about eight or nine, though he was over a century.

Loki sat on one of the sofas close to a window, a fireplace burning a few feet away from him.

In his hands was an old novel with a worn leather cover.

It was the story of an ugly young man.

One day he met beautiful young girl. She was blind and homeless. He took her home with him and cared for her.

After many months together, they fell in love, even though the man was so ugly. One day, the man found a doctor who said he could give the woman back her vision.

He was so in love with her that he paid for the treatment, even though she would probably leave him when she saw how ugly he was.

But when her sight returned to her she did not leave him. All she saw was the man who had cared for her and loved her. They got married and lived the rest of their lives happy.

Normally Loki wouldn't enjoy a story like that, but something about a beautiful girl loving someone ugly made him feel differently.

It was then that the book was ripped from his hands.

"Loki, com play! I am bored out of my mind."

Loki reached for his book.

"Give it back Thor." He growled.

"Not until you promise to play with me."

Loki grabbed for his book again, but Thor pulled it away.

"I don't want to play your stupid games Thor."

"Come on Loki."

He had had enough, Loki jumped up and tackled Thor, ready to rip the book from his grubby hands.

But alas, his plan failed miserably.

As Thor fell back he lost his hold on the book. The novel tumbled into the fireplace and quickly began to burn.

"No!" Loki screamed as he scrambled to the fireplace.

He reached in to grab his book, flames licking at his hands.

Loki dropped the singed book on the tile, his hands blackened and burned. Half the book was gone, eaten away by the fire.

"Loki, I'm sorry." started Thor.

"Shut up!" Loki screamed, his eyes glistening.

"Loki?"

"I said shut up Thor!" He yelled again, pushing Thor hard in the chest. The rage that had boiled up inside Loki had triggered something deep in him. As his hands came in contact with Thor's chest, a brilliant flash of blue light erupted from his finger tips.

It made a loud bang, like metal hitting solid rock. Both boys fell back from the force of it.

They sat up, dazed. Loki's fingers still glowed a blue light. It flickered and danced like a fire from his palms.

He could feel it buzzing through his body, an immense power. Deadly and beautiful.

His jaw trembled as he realized what had just happened.

"Loki?" moaned Thor. "What was that?"

Loki could barley form the words, his excitement and fear was so great.

"Magic." He whispered.


	6. This Power

Loki sat on his bed. Yesterday he had learned of his magic. Now it coursed through him, buzzing, swelling, suffocating. It was not a part of him. It was immensely powerful. But how to harness it?

What he had done yesterday was an accident. He had no control over it. But now...

He focused on his hand, willing the magic to show itself. After several seconds, his palm began to glow blue. Light shot through his skin like bolts of lighting. He could feel it's power. This simple glow, he knew it could destroy.

'_So this is why everyone fears magic.' _He thought.

It was an energy, barley contained, and let loose, it could destroy worlds.

Even at such a young age, for he looked only nine, he had found magic.

He groped deeper in himself still. Then he found the magic's core, deep inside. He tried to catch hold of it, make it his. The energy of it sent violent shivers over his body. Still, he tried to hold it. His skin began to glow blue. Light shone from his eyes.

Then he had it.

All hel broke loose.

The lights exploded.

His door shot loose of it's hinges.

The windows shattered.

The walls dented from some unseen force.

His sheets caught fire and burned.

Loki sat, breathless.

His body pulsed with blue light.

Electricity buzzed through him.

Guards ran to his room, hearing the explosion.

Around him, the walls began to crack and crumble. Solid metal walls, breaking under impact.

The guards armor was dented and their skin was covered in soot.

They rushed to him, asking what happened. Was there an attack? Was he injured?

No, there was no attack. Loki was fine.

But was he?

'_What just happened?'_

"Loki, magic is something powerful and uncontrollable." Said Odin to his youngest.

They stood in the throne room, Odin's ravens sitting on the shoulders of his grand chair.

"I know father."

"You must learn how to use it."

"I'm sorry for what happened."

"You don't have to be sorry, just be careful."

Loki nodded. "I will."

"I will try to find you an instructor in magic, but there are few in Asgard."

"Yes Father."

"You may go now."

Loki turned to leave, but his father's voice rang out once more.

"Loki, just please be careful. Magic can be both a blessing and a curse."

The golden doors closed behind him.

Odin sat on his throne.

He knew magic was powerful, he had some himself. But the magic Odin possessed did not come from him, but rather the Odinsleep, from Yggdrasil herself.

But what Loki now had, he had never seen anything like it before. He feared for his son. For what he already was, for what he might become...

Loki's room was under repair from the damage his magic had caused. He now had to sleep in one of the spare beds usually reserved for guests.

He walked out the the gardens and sat down on a stone bench resting under a huge ash tree.

He stared at his palms for a long while. Then he made up his mind. Despite the dangers, he would learn to use this magic, with or without a teacher.

He felt for the magic in him, only grasping a very small piece of it. He would be careful, extremely careful.

Once he found the magic, he summoned it out, where it glowed blue in his hands. Then he tried to let it take shape. The magic itself felt cool on his skin, but as he tried to make it change it began to heat up. he realized he was trying to make a fire. The simple blue glow suddenly erupted in flames. It warmed his skin, though he didn't burn.

Loki held his breath, not wanting to loose the flame.

Slowly, he bent over. He tried to steady his shaking hands as he placed the flame on the ground next to his feet. It staked there, like a burning flower.

He could feel the magic of the flame linked into the magic resting in him, like a rope tying the two together.

Loki tried shaping it once more.

He formed an image of a snake in his mind.

The flame sank down and for a moment he was worried he would loose it.

But instead it stretched out and formed a long thin body. A head grew out of the body. Eyes, nose, scales, fangs, tongue. Its long body swayed and coiled.

The snake hissed at him.

It's scales were the color of jotun skin. They shimmered in light.

His snake moved toward him.

Loki bent over and picked it up. It coiled around his arm, resting its head on his shoulder.

He stayed like that for a while, studying the serpent. After a few minutes, he released the magic and the snake vanished.

Loki sat quietly for a while, wondering what it all meant.


	7. Born To Be Kings

"Once, mankind excepted a simple truth."

"That they were not alone in this universe. Some worlds, man believed to be home to their gods. Others, they knew to fear. From a realm of cold and darkness came the frost giants. They threatened to plunge the mortal world into a new ice age."

"But humanity would not face this threat alone."

"Our armies drove the frost giants into the heart of their own world. The cost was great."

"In the end, their king fell. And the source of their power was taken from them.

"When the last great war ended, we withdrew from the other worlds and returned home to the realm eternal, Asgard."

"And here we remain as a beacon of hope, shining out across the stars."

"And though we have fallen to man's myths and legends, it was Asgard, and its warriors that brought peace to the universe..."

The great king Odin, Thor, and Loki, walked the halls of the Vault.

Odin continued his story, his voice echoed off the marble. "But, the day will come when one of you will have to defend that peace."

Loki opened his green eyes wide. "Do the frost giants still live?"

Turning to his brother, Thor smiled and said, "When I'm king, I'll hunt the monsters down and slay them all!" And pretended to punch the air. "Just as you did father."

Odin chuckled at his two boys. "A wise king never seeks out war, but," he eyed them both, "he must always be ready for it."

Odin then turned and headed for the exit. The two young princes stayed behind for a moment. They looked at each other, smiling. How different, were they. Like day and night.

The brothers raced after their father. Thor grasped Odin's right hand, his golden hair shinning with lantern light. "I'm ready father." He said in ernest.

Loki held his father's other hand "So am I."

Odin smiled down at the two treasures he had that out shined any of the relics in the vault. "Only one of you can ascend to the throne," he said. "And both of you were born to be kings."


	8. Enchantress

Loki was an early riser. Few in Asgard were. I would spend hours wandering around the palace before the sun came up. It was one such morning when he met her.

Loki had just left the library. I hadn't been able to sleep the night before, so he had come down to read. After finishing two history books and making it half way through a mathematics, he decided to try out some more magic.

He was making his way down one of the palace's many halls when he heard footsteps.

With a wave of his hand, Loki called the shadows around him. It was a simple spell. Not truly invisible, it could only conceal him in the dark.

A shadow soon came with the footsteps. Tall and lean, the weight of the sound suggested female.

The woman then came into Loki's view, she was indeed female. Her form was tall and strong. She wore a silky green dress that shimmered with her movements. Her blonde hair hung down in a stringy mass.

She stopped. Her green eyes searched around her. They settled right on Loki.

"Come out." Her voice was steady.

Loki stayed in shadow. Finally he released the spell.

The woman blinked, recognizing him.

"Prince Loki."

Loki lifted his chin. "Yes. Who are you?" He didn't like that someone had found him. No one ever found him.

"My name is Amora. Your father brought me here to educate you in the ways of magic."

Loki studied her. She wasn't much older than him. Perhaps mid twenties for you midgardians.

"Teach me then."

Amora smiled. "Come." Loki followed her at a distance to a large room, one Loki hadn't noticed before.

It had one small window on the far side, with an arching ceiling. A long sofa was in one corner. In the middle was a flowing fountain.

Amora sat down on the sofa and gestured for Loki to join her.

"Show me what you know."


	9. The Art of Sword and Tongue

Thor flung Loki's door open and shook him away.

"Awaken little brother! We start training today!" When Loki didn't move he pulled off his sheets.

Loki growled under his breath.

"Thor," he said slowly, like talking to a child, "if you do not leave my room right now I will glue you mouth shut so you won't bother me again."

Thor looked stunned for a moment, then he smiled again.

"Fine, I will leave his majesty to his beauty sleep." He turned to leave.

Loki had had it.

Twisting his body, he kicked Thor hard in the back, making him fall on his face.

Loki jumped from the bed and ran out of the room. When Thor caught his breath he got up and went after him.

Loki's bare feet hit the cold floor as he rounded a corner. He could hear Thor behind him, boots pounding on the ground.

Loki stopped in a shadowed archway, pulling the darkness around him until he vanished.

Thor barreled past him.

When his footsteps had long been silenced Loki released the shadows. Then he turned and returned to his room.

He changed out of his night things and into something more suitable for the day. He slipped a dark green tunic over his head and put on black pants. Then to his leather boots.

He stepped to the mirror ad smoothed his hair back.

He smiled at his reflection. Tall and lean. His features were sharp, his green eyes piercing. He carried an air of mystery about him, though he looked to be thirteen at human standards.

Then he left.

Off to the training grounds.

Thor bent over panting. No matter how hard he tried, he could not catch Loki. His younger brother shot him a wicked smile and danced out of Thor's reach one more.

Thor stood up, knowing he had been bested. He would get revenge soon enough, but now, oh how he thirsted so! Thor came to rest on one of the stands afar left to the training yard. There he took a deep gulp of water from a skin. Odin would not allow his sons drinks suck as wine except for special events. So Thor was left with dreadful water, but he was so thirsty, it no longer mattered.

Loki stood afar, leaning against a tree, a smug look on his face.

All the other trainees glistened with sweat. Loki, though hot, had ways of keeping cool. Magic did have it perks, he thought amused.

He scanned the training yard. Perhaps a dozen young warriors to be. Many wore thick leathers to protect them from harsh blows. Pathetic choice of attire.

Three coaches mentored the young boys, most Loki's age, some a bit older.

Thor had immediately been popular. He was always favored. Already he had made many new friends.

Loki had found none. He was 'tolerated'. They all respected him because he was a prince and Thor's brother, but they didn't like him. In fact, many feared him. They knew of his magic, something seen as a cowardly evil. And they knew of his tongue. Liesmith, they called him, Silvertongue. He really didn't mind the names. He was what he was. He couldn't change himself, not like that at least.

Now Thor was back on his feet, challenging one of his new friends, Fandral, to a duel.

Loki rolled his eyes.

That was when he noticed something odd. There was a girl, standing off to the far right, hiding behind a tree. Her eyes were locked on the fight. Most odd indeed. Long blonde hair spilled across her shoulders and her hazel eyes followed the movements of the joust. With a quick movement, Thor knocked the feet right out from under Fandral and angled his sword down at his chest.

A loud rumble came from across the way. It was Odin, Loki's father. He was clapping his hands for his son's victory. Thor sheathed his sword and pulled his friend back to his feet.

Odin walked over to his eldest son and gave a hard pat on his back.

"You did well Thor."

Thor smiled at the complement. "I did learn from the best." He said, nodding to his instructor.

Humility was not one of Thor's qualities, what he said was out of manners. He had been raised to say such things. Some might be blind to it, but Loki was not. Pride was clear on Thor's face. Loki wanted to punch him.

Loki looked back to the girl, but she was gone. He sighed, odd indeed.


End file.
